Talk:Air Dragon
This one looks more like an iguana (or something similar) than a dragon. Yatesinater 06:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) This is not one of the dragons in GW2, the one in the north is Drakkar, maybe the one in the charr homelands, suggestion to remove this page till proven this is a dragon. -Kalle Damos :Sure looks like a dragon to ME [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 00:44, 22 November 2007 (UTC) looks like, but is not. There are 6 confirmed dragons in Tyria, Drakkar is the one in the north, there is one in charr homelands, one in crystal desert, one under central trasnfer chamber, one under orr, one in the deep ocean. This is not a dragon, it is just a staute, it is more likely a shrine to the Wurm Spirt the norn worship than anything. This is not one of the ancient dragons, and thus should be removed.-Kalle Damos 6 CONFIRMED dragons you do know that doesn't mean there will be only 6, but I don't think this is one of the dragons it is tiny compared to the water dragon Yes, from what I understand Drakkar is one of the smaller if not the smallest dragons. This is far too small to be a dragon. And nice picture, but still proves very little. It could be a carving of an anicent dragon, could be a shrine to the wurm Spirt, but it is not an anicent dragon. Still voting for this page to be deleted. -Kalle Damos But surely deleting it and then bringing it back if its true is more effort than renaming or changing description until it IS confirmed? i think its good to have a page on something like this, even if it has no relevance. --121.208.172.69 06:59, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :If this would truly be an ancient dragon (looks more like a lizard to me) than he would be way too close to Drakkar. Drakkar is the one that drives out the norn and his territory would we way too small if his next door neighbour would be another Ancient Dragon. Just think about it.. -Undead Dragon rules Orr -Desert Dragon rules the Crystal Desert -Water Dragon rules the Charr homelands and Ascalon So Drakkar has to atleast rule the Far Shiverpeaks if he wants to compete with the other dragons :P me says delete.S0ndor 10:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Remember, all related articles about dragons in GW2 is pure speculation, we cannot be ''positive anything or everything would be what we thought. If you delete one, delete them all or merge under one uber article. Flechette 12:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Some dragons such as the undead dragon and Primordus are known to be real based on the PC Gamer Magazine article. The Madgod 18:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) If this 'dragon' even is real, why is it called the air dragon? Its surrounded by ice, its on a tower of ice, and below it are frozen elementals. :Cause Drakkar already has ice covered. The Madgod 11:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) For the last time, this is not a dragon, more a Wurm than anything. Sure it looks like a big snake, but dragon it is not!-Kalle Damos :Or maybe it's just the head and neck of enormously huge dragon, with rest of it's body covered in ice... My god, some of you people are stupid. The Chinese dragons and such look like giant snakes that fly. This one may not be WIDE but it sure must be long. Keep in mind, it's frozen into a giant pillar of ice. Anyways, if it IS a Chinese-styled dragon, it'll fly. Flying denotes that the thing could take over an area close to it. Oh, if some of you actually took the time to go look at it in person and not comment on the wiki picture, it's easy to see that thing thing is emitting beams of light from its insides. If you look a little bit down the from the head, it shows that something is snaking down further. If it was a sculpture, it wouldn't have bumps going down further into the massive amount of ice around it. And tell me, how the hell could the Norn sculpt that? There isn't even a way to get up there without sliding down the ice! Sanarl 04:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Agreed with you m8.Maybe it's gonna be one of our allies or maybe...I've seen a concept art of Guild Wars and there was a huge dragon flying in the air-it has a serpent like body.Maybe it's gonna be "Air dragon".It looks to real to be a only a statue.Here's a pic I took today. It's not true that it is too small,look at the size of heroes,it looks bigger then Drakkar :Oh,another addendum to what I said. This is not a wurm, no matter what you say. The fact it has legs rules that out. There are NO wurms in Guild Wars with legs. Sanarl 23:55, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I think this has been said before. It is too close to Drakkar, and lets see, does a concept of magic come to mind? How did the Canthans make the Lighthouse Dragons then if they did not use magic? This is far too close to Drakkar to be an ancient dragon. Anet would not cram two of these things into a single area. Case Closed, delete the freaking page!-Kalle Damos :Keep in mind, just jumping up and saying it needs to be deleted because you're pissed off doesn't constitute it being deleted. Who says the thing will stay there once it wakes up? There's more evidence against the "supposed Lighthouse Dragon" that has about 3 carbon copies sitting around the continent. Go over there and yell at them. Until then, GW2 hasn't come out, so this doesn't deserve to be deleted. Sanarl 21:48, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Now I believe that Anet only mentioned 6 dragons so far, this could mean there is more, but then this would also mean that every single dragon statue could be a ancient dragon! Why can't it just be a statue or part of the background,why does something that does not even look big enoygh to be a dragon, be considered a dragon. and I want the page deletyed because this is not a dragon, just a statue. There was never mention of an air dragon, anywhere, and this is just someone guessing. If there turns out to be an air dragon in GW 2 and it turns out to be this, I'll look stupid, but as I believe there will be NO air dragon, this page is pointless! -Kalle Damos :We'll delete it if and when we get more details from anet about it and until then just drop it, your entire argument is that it's not big enough and too close to the drakar-- 22:35, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Okay, new theory. This may infact be a dragon, not an anicent dragon, but Drakkar's general. It is just as valad as the anceit dragon theory, so :P -Kalle Damos :OK, since we have NO IDEA, I changed the article to say that. "General of an accient dragon"? seriously, there is NO EVIDENCE for that. Anyway, this is all just speculation. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Anyway, I'd like to know what source you have that tells you where EVERY dragon, confirmed or not, resides. I maintain this is probably an unconfirmed dragon that they didn't specifically list. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:14, 20 December 2007 (UTC) There is just as much evidence that this is a general that it is an acctual anciet dragon. This has been my point all along. There is NO EVIDENCE this is a dragon at all, meerly a statue. -Kalle Damos :There is no evidence that this is not a dragon.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 05:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ok, I'll give you that. Then lets make a page with everything that looks like a dragon because there is no evidence that it isn't a dragon. Lets make a page for everything that has a dragon on it, cause there is no evidence that it is not connected to the dragons somehow. Lets make a bunchg of useless pages that just take up space and time. -Kalle Damos that dragon is a little smal, it looks like a salamander not a dragon. and that kaieng dragon is also not true, there comes fire outh he's mouth and he's sleeping. i think that all that suspected dragons are foult. PLEASE sign your posts, and try to contribute with an understandeable level of English. Anyways. Noone even knows if this thing is or isn't a dragon. It has more credibility than most of the other things people are popping up with. It's not hurting anything being on this page, so stop spazzing out about it. Sanarl 17:54, 24 December 2007 (UTC) It's been stated that there are great Ancient dragons. Primordus (beneath the CTC) is confirmed to be encroaching on the Norn territory. A dragon in the Charr homelands (assumed to be the water dragon) is fighting with the Charr as well. I don't believe Drakkar or this dragon here are the Ancient Dragons that will be overlords in GW2. One possibility I WILL air is this: they are lesser dragons, minions of the Ancient ones. I wouldn't be surprised if Glint and Kuunavang are revealed to be the progeny of some of the Ancient dragons, but they decided to help Tyria instead of conquer it. TaCktiX 16:16, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Kuunavang helped Cantha, not Tyria.... (unless you mean the world Tyria, not the continent) — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 13:40, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Just Because There have Been 6 Dragons Talked about does not mean there are only 6 dragons. If you read what anet has sed, it tells you that Glint And Kunny are youths, way less powerfull then these guys. So far the only real confirmed Dragon Overlord is the one in the the CTC. Drakkar could be a general or minions, the canthan statues could be generals or minions, so this "statue" or "air dragon" whatever you want to calll it could be anything. The truth is nothing is confirmed or can be as of now. There is as much chance of it being a dragon, as of it not being one. and aslong as the page says, speculated it isnt hurting anyone. Quit whining. Judging from the above banter, it seems most logical to simply state that the object's status as a dragon/wurm is completely unknown and the best we can do is guess. Also, this does not fit any of the categories perfectly (It has legs, so it can't be a wurm; It's too small to be an ancient dragon). It is also possible that this is just ornamentation, some eye candy to liven up an otherwise bleak, blue wasteland. This object could have absolutely no plot line purpose. 69.77.215.227 22:52, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Any1 else noticed that there are more glowing ice-thingys around this.. thing? Maybe some old norns captured it and is now bind there with some sort of magic towers o.O and I think this is some dragon, maybe minor, but if u look, u can see that there are many skales around Water Dragon, many whisps around Drakkar, and many Ice elementals around this one.. might be coincidence tho... ::I think this is more likely "the dragon of Ice and Snow" as it has those Elementals with them, and didn't it say somewhere that ice dragon and his MINIONS pushed the Norn away? :::The chance that this thing is an Ancient Dragon is as small as if Bush becomes a stand-up comedian. Like you guys said...assumsions can't been made until GW2 comes out :my guess that the air dragon is a lesser dragon like Glint and either is with the ancient dragons or us... Aviator2559 I bellieve it is 1 of the dragons. And who says that drakkar isnt the deep-sea dragon (cause he is a dragon that lives in water) who is going to corupt the corsairs just like he corrupted the brother of jora (the nornbear)...stijn_91 :I say it isn't because Drakkar is in Northrend the Norn lands (far away from the great ocean to the south) and there is a dragon forcing the Norn to move south. Sure seems to fit to me --Gimmethegepgun 11:33, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Demi-Dragon It prob is either A. A Demi-Dragon, Drakkar got frisky with some wurm or reptile. Hence making a semi-dragon looking creature that got frozen on its Watchtower type thing? just like drakkar in the lake. B. A ANCIENT wurm type thing that aids you in your fight agaisnt drakkar, like kunnavang(spelling?)--24.31.15.50 03:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Or C: Just an ornate tower. Seriously, get over it people, I highly doubt it's anything important.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:59, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::or D: young dragon like the other two known now that ended up frozen Who cares We'll find out in GW2 what it is, but can we plz make this a permanent page? I mean, even if it's not a real dragon, it still looks pimp and might be of interest to some people just because it looks awesome. Even if it's not real, I'd still like this page to exist. :It does exist. :P --Shadowcrest 19:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I loll'd-- (Talk) ( ) 19:24, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::It's not a CFD or anything RT | Talk 19:30, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::What's a CFD? and if it didn't exist you wouldn't be able to read the page :P --Shadowcrest 19:33, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::CFD = Candidate for deletion RT | Talk 19:33, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but read all the complaints above. Mr. Demos would obviously like this page deleted. --Shadowcrest 19:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::It doesn't really hurt to keep this page. Not like anyone's going "OMG THE AIR DRAGON PAGE IS STILL THERE!!! WHY IS IT STILL THERE??? I WILL NOW GO ON A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE!!!!" 222.153.229.8 00:24, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :Where do I find this dragon exactly? ::Ice Cliff Chasms (explorable) --Shadowcrest 18:09, 27 January 2008 (UTC) I think it wil become an ally in GW2. Maybe protecting the HoM? Just incase that overgrown snowflake drakkar gets feisty and the air dragon (or whatever it is) can hold him off. :I highly doubt that, but then again it DOES seem remotely plausible, and we have NO information anyway --Gimmethegepgun 00:02, 17 February 2008 (UTC) True Ice Dragon? As I've noticed, the article says that the ice dragon and his minions ran off the Norn. Seems odd that Drakkar could run anything off unless it got too close to the water, while this one looks like it would be far more mobile and has a following of ice elementals, while drakkar has djinn. this makes me think that drakkar could possibly either be trapped as an easy target or that u can say good-bye to the surrounding area up to Sifhala, since im gussing that the entire valley may become a lake, making it far easier for drakkar to dodge, attak, and rule what area he can. E 17:19, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :Since when was Drakkar confined to the water? It's a dragon, I'm pretty sure that it defies the laws of physics.--Gigathrash 03:35, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Sure it defies the law of physics, so do lots of things since this is a GAME... :Ya i mean come on since when and where did you get the idea he was confined to the water? i think he was just knocked out in a fight with another dragon and then froxe in there becuase if you below him you can see trees cracked and bent like somthing fell on them.--Aviator2559 14:27, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Drakkar is not really a dragon, don't know if you have seen the pictures of him, without ice over him, because, he has FLIPPERS, and that would imply that he actually swims. Other thing is, he is in a LAKE, but a small one, but if you look at the map you can notice that the area surrounding him are circle of mountains with one single pass, that could very well have been a large lake in a past fro where some big river started. Now, if we accept Drakkar as a water dragon, than, yes, this dragon can be the infamous Air/Ice dragon that drives the norn away. and he is bigger than what we see normaly, under certain angles you can see that his body goes all the way down to the ground. And, if you compare him to Kuunavang and common drakes(yes, they are a subspecies of dragons), he is a kind of a mix, with kuunas long, snakelike body and head of a drake. So, to conclude, yes, i believe it to be a dragon in hibernation, and the proximity to Drakkar has nothing to do with anything. <-A Drakkar has already been said to be ice dragon person, and its to obvious. This air dragon or watever it is could supposadly be the protector of the HoM, and will awaken and fight watever attacks the HoM. But than this makes u wonder what created the protector and HoM. Maybe somethin that can defeat the ancient dragons? This "Air Dragon" being a protector of the HoM can already be rulled out. If the dragon where to awaken when the HoM was in danger then why is the HoM covered in those chaos monsters when you enter through the Tomb of Primevil Kings? Ahem, thats the Hall of Heroes your talking about which is a different subject entirely. Although this dragon being the protector/creator of the eye of the north is an intriguing idea. The height of the tower itself means that it would need an "air dragon" to build it so I'm pretty sure this ones gonna be an ally. i think that the dragon in the drakkar lake and the 1 discribed here are the samething only seperated like the old guy in the Legend of Zelda and the Phantom Hour-glass am i the only 1 that noticed that the aura are exactly the same? also did u also noticed that 1 is darker than the other just like the ying/yang sign? AND the area around the 2 dragons are almost identical to the Eye as well as its surrounding area? Im positive that they are the samething. now as to the positions of the 2 givin the factor that(if the details that sajest they are the same are 100%correct)they are over whelming powerful(see story line to see what the lake dragon did to Jora's brother) they are in perfect spots to attack/defend the Eye. and if their job IS to protect the Eye and we (the player) own it then it makes sence that we control them like we would a pet/hero/golem as well. Divine kid 4/12/09 Why fuss? I dont know about you guys, but I believe this isn't one of the ancient dragons, but a dragon nonetheless. and i could see why its called the Air Dragon, since it looks like one of the the Chinese dragons that can fly without wings. I know Anet wouldnt put this dragon and Drakkar together in the same area, but maybe this dragon started hibernating in that area because it was tired after it beat drakkar in a battle! that could explain why drakkar is frozen in that lake. and doesnt everyone notice that light coming from the ice pillar under the Air Dragon? and there is NO WAY that its a wurm, since it has arms. and its big, maybe bigger than Drakkar. if you look around the ice pllar, you could see its tail is wrapped around the pillar under the ice. and i dont think someone could carve something like that. to all the poeple who believe its not one of the ancient dragons, or just a minor dragon, how do you know? lets just wait for GW2 to come out and see. User:kiega123456789ooo 19:44, 17 May 2008 So...how long have ppl been discussing this? Personally i dont think the idea of it being a general is so far-fetched since the Great Destroyer is the general of Primordus(supposedly) Memoryfish 15:51, 26 June 2008 (UTC) i believe that it is a dragon. maybe the air dragon? but i would say if it's not a dragon it could be some other kind of sub dragon species. i don't think it's a statue at all. Footballfan159 09:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ok from wat i see when i look at the thing it has an eerie aura that is 2close 4 comfort to the thing in the lake and the tower styleing around it look almost the same as the Eye i think the lake dragon and the frozen entity are 1thing just seperated like the old guy from Zelda and the phantom hourglass Divine kid 3/20/09 Well... the Dragon who flies to Ascalon erupted from the north... So maybe this thing is that dragon? Hmmm maybe its a child of drakkar or one of its minions, this one just happened to get frozen. after all, it does kinda look like a sperm to me... :I've never seen sperm cells with arms, tbh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've been reading this all :O I have absolutly no idea wheter it's a dragon, an ancient dragon or minion from another dragon etc... (or whatelses...) But it surely just looks like something that will be revealed in GW2 to me... I have been standing next to it several times, and it looks too big + the light coming out to be just something normal...--Jorre22225 12:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC)